Not Alone Any More
by Thunderstorm Thoughts
Summary: Suddenly he froze. What was that noise? It was like a wheezing, groaning sound. Something was appearing in front of him. A… blue box? Rated T for Karkat. TW: Attempted suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, I am alive. There are, of course, more chapters to come. Hope you enjoy, and please review! **

**Disclaimer: Neither Doctor Who, nor Homestuck belong to me.**

One little yank. That's all it would take, and then all his problems would be solved, like magic. Ah, yes. The magic of death. That's why he was here, wasn't it? Standing in his dimly light bedroom, with his sickle hooked around the back of his neck? Yes, that was definitely it. He was wearing his favorite turtleneck sweater, and a pair of baggy sweatpants. After all, if he was going to die, he might as well be comfortable, right?

He was hesitating, though. What would happen? Would his _friends _be upset? Surely they wouldn't, they hadn't contacted him in a month, after all. He had, of course, left a note. You're supposed to do that, aren't you? Tell everyone it wasn't their fault, he'll miss them, and all that shit. But his note? It only contained two words.

Something wet ran down his cheek. A tear, he realized. Why was he crying? It wasn't like it was the end of the world, just the end of his life. Not a very good life, at that. He was a mutant. Not wworthy of life, as one of his friends would say.

Suddenly he froze. What was that noise? It was like a wheezing, groaning sound. Something was appearing in front of him. A… blue box?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the short beginning. Hope this makes up for it though! Just wondering, do you guys have any ideas for a Valentine's Day fic? DaveJohn is what I'm thinking, but I'm not sure what to put in it. Sorry that Karkat is a bit ooc in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.**

The door on the box opened. A girl (_human,_ he thought to himself) with red hair leaned out.

"Doctor!" she called back. She had an accent, one he couldn't put a name on. "I think we landed in someone's…" she trailed off, having noticed him. She slowly reached back, signing something to the person on the inside. He should probably put down the sickle, but he was still a bit surprised. So he stood there instead, red tears running down his face, and watched as a man popped out.

He had a bowtie, and the word to describe his hair was _flop._ He had big grin on his face, which disappeared once he looked at Karkat.

"Please, pleasepleaseplease_please _put that down?" the words seemed to tumble out of the man's mouth. Karkat slowly lowered it, until it was held limply by his side. It dropped. He sat down quickly, drawing his knees up to his chest. He was emotionally exhausted.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. It was the red haired girl, a sad smile on her face. He was too drained to shove her off.

"Go the fuck away," he grumbled, wiping his eyes on the sleeves of his sweater.

"Nope," she said, shifting into a more comfortable position. "You need someone to help you. I'm Amy, and this is The Doctor."

"Karkat," he offered. "Doctor who?" the girl -Amy- laughed.

"It's just The Doctor," she said. He really didn't know why he hadn't yelled at them yet, or even how they had gotten into his room. Why did he trust them so much? It might be that they just _looked _trustworthy, especially The Doctor, who seemed like he had been through a lot.

"What species are you?" The Doctor asked. He sighed.

"I'm a Troll. From Alternia. And you?" he responded. He _really _needed to sleep.

"Time Lord, from Gallifrey. Amy's human. And very interesting, I've never seen one of you before." The Doctor said, still standing near the box.

"What's with your box?" The Doctor gave him a slightly offended look.

"This isn't just a box!" he exclaimed. "This is the TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She's a ship. _My_ ship. She can take me anywhere in time and space. I stole her, or, as she would argue, she stole me. Sometimes she doesn't bring me to the place I want, but she brings me to the place I need to be. This is one of those times. Did you know that we were supposed to be at…" he trailed off, seeing the annoyed look on Amy's face.

"Do you always talk so much?" Karkat asked. _God, _he was getting a headache.

"All the time, every day. You'll get used to it." she said. A word in her sentence caught his attention.

"You said you'll, as in you will." He pointed out. She looked back at The Doctor, who had an amused expression on his face.

"Do you think we could…" she inquired. He seemed to know what she meant.

"If he wants to, he's certainly welcome," he replied.

"What are you two on about?" Karkat questioned.

"Well," Amy started, "If you want, you can come with us. Any when, anywhere in time and space. How about it?" He thought for a minute.

"Well, I don't have anything here for me, so why not?" he decided. Amy smiled.

"Well, pack your stuff, and we'll be back in about half an hour." She said, and then turned to the Doctor. "Half. An. Hour."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Not dead.**

He watched as the blue box- The Tardis- disappeared into thin air. He waited a minute, and then got to work.

First: Say goodbye. They probably wouldn't answer. They never did. But it just kind of felt wrong not doing it. A memo sounded good. He could tell everyone at once, and it would take less time.

He sat down on the floor, bringing his laptop up in front of him. He tapped his fingers on the keys, watching as it started up. He needed to think of a name for the board. Dadada, we're dead. Nobody, not even him, knew what that meant, but it was good enough.

His attention was drawn back to his laptop as it asked for a password. He typed in the password (ohhellno), staring impatiently as it loaded everything.

It finally finished, and he clicked the right buttons, and began typing in the memo.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] opened memo on board DADADA, WE'RE DEAD-

CG: I'M NOT EXPECTING ANY OF YOU TO RESPOND TO THIS

CG: SO DON'T BOTHER.

CG: I'M GOING SOMEWHERE, AND I'M NOT SURE WHEN

CG: OR IF

CG: I'LL BE BACK.

CG: SO I JUST WANTED TO SAY

CG: GOODBYE, I GUESS.

CG: SEE YOU WHENEVER.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] closed memo-

There, that should be good. Now to pack. He didn't particularly know what he needed, so he would just pack most of it.

He spent the next twenty minutes packing what he thought he should, including his sickles. He walked over to the top of his dresser last, picking up the small piece of paper.

_I'm sorry _was all the black ink said, written in his messy, angry scrawl. He studied it for a minute, before tucking it into his bag. He took a look around his room, seeing if he missed anything. He didn't seem to, so he sat down on the floor, bringing out one of his romance novels.

He had barely gotten into the good part when he heard the Tardis reappearing again. He stood up, grabbing his bags. The Doctor peeked out the door.

"Are we in the right time?" he asked Karkat. Karkat nodded, and two more people walked out. Amy, as he expected, and a human male, with a giant nose.

"See, I told you I'd get it right!" The Doctor said, and Amy scoffed.

"Twelve years. And that was just the first time."

"I said I was sorry!"

"How long was it for you?" Karkat interrupted. The Doctor looked confused.

"You're wearing different clothes, and this time you have the nose galore." Amy snorted at the last part.

"Well, it's been a week or two, I think. And this is my husband, Rory Williams, or Pond, as The Doctor likes to insist." She pulled Rory closer to him.

"Who's he, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Well, this is Karkat Vantas, and he's coming along with us." The Doctor looked at his bags. "Don't you have more stuff than that?"

"Eh, not a lot. I'm not really sentimental." The Doctor nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer.

"Well, want to see the inside of the Tardis?" he asked, sweeping his arm towards the box. Karkat walked in hesitantly.

It was huge. He looked around for a minute, taking it all in. It had an extremely high ceiling, and it just looked… _spacey, _in both ways. It was hard to explain, really. Someone tapped his shoulder. The Doctor.

"Bigger on the inside, isn't it?" he asked, walking over to the center of the room, where most of the electronics were.

"…How?" he asked.

"Wibbly wobbly, spacy wacy. Even I'm not sure how she does it, she just does." The Doctor explained. "I'm going to put us drifting in space for a while, so you might want to hold onto something."

"Best do what he says, it gets a bit bumpy." Amy said, already holding onto the railing next to Rory. He followed suit, and The Doctor pulled one of the levers.


End file.
